


Dreams

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Dreams, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike's having dreams of the slayer.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dreams  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 145  
>  **Summary:** Spike's having dreams of the slayer.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 16 for the phrase 'Dreams' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Spike pulled her closer in his embrace; slid his hands up her back until he could tangle his fingers in her hair. And with a small contented smile on her face she melted into his arms.

Her breath came in shortened gasps as he leaned his head down, his lips mere inches from hers. 

After all this time he was finally going to know the taste of her. But before their lips could meet he jerked awake.

A loud frustrated snarl ripped from his throat. _Bloody hell!_ He hated dreams. They had the power to make a vampire want things he had no business wanting. Like the slayer.

 

Despite knowing better Spike wondered if he could pick back up where he had left off if he went right back to sleep. He shrugged as he lay back down. There really was no harm in trying.


End file.
